the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SinisterKittyKat/FanFiction - Chapter Three
FANFICTION *A REDDIE STORY* CHAPTER 3 I sat at my desk, peacefully getting on with my homework. Patricia was laying on her bed listening to music, as usual. I doubt she gets many good grades because I never see her studying. Perhaps she does, I’m just not in the room with her. I stared down at my work sheet and suddenly there was a knock on the door. I pushed my chair back to stand up but Patricia was already on her way. When she opened it, a tall girl with brown curly hair stood before her. ‘Patricia. We’re meant to study together for our science project, remember?’ she said. Patricia just rolled her eyes and turned around. The other girl followed her. ‘Ugh. Do we '''have' to?’ asked Patricia wearily. ‘Yep’ said the other girl. Then she spotted me looking at them. ‘Oh, you’re the new person, right? I’m Joy!’ she said. I smiled. ‘I’m Ros!’ I said back to her joyfully. Patricia just glared at me and then she sat down beside Joy and they started their science project. I turned my sights back down to my homework and bit my lip as I approached the last math equation. ‘Four times the first of three consecutive even integers is six more than the product of two and the third integer. Find the integers.’ It read. I sighed and shook my head. Suddenly, the answer dawned over me. I threw it down on my paper as quick as possible and then closed my book and folded my arms with pride. Then I looked down at my watch. It was 5 minutes to 10. ‘Joy, you better get back to your room. Don’t want to miss curfew!’ I said, turning away from my desk. ‘Don’t tell her what to do!’ yelled Patricia. I looked down to the floor. ‘No, Patricia, she’s right. We’ll study again tomorrow after school, yeah?’ said Joy, picking up her things. ‘Fine’ said Patricia reluctantly. Joy left the room, and it wasn’t long before Victor performed his usual routine. ‘IT’S 10 O’CLOCK. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES PRECISELY, AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN…. DROP’ he yelled. I heard footsteps rush past in the hallway, and then everything was silent.'' I was awoken in the morning by a shaking of the shoulders. Eddie was sitting down on my bed, smiling down at me when I opened my eyes. ‘Hey, I’m trying to sleep’ I say, turning away from him. ‘Yeah. Well. You missed school. I got Trudy to let me stay off to look after you. Are you feeling okay?’ he asked sweetly. ‘Ugh. Yes. Just get off my bed and leave me be’ I snapped. He pulled away from me and stood up. ‘Well, okay, if that’s how you want it’ he said sadly and he began to walk away. I rolled my eyes. ‘Eddie, wait. I’m sorry’ I said, getting out of my bed. ‘I knew you didn’t mean it’ he said, swinging back round to face me. His face was just an inch away from mine. For a minute I thought he was going to kiss me. I could feel his breath on my lips as he moved closer to me. Then our lips collided. At first, it was just an average kiss, but it grew more and more intense as the seconds passed. We eagerly carried on until Trudy passed my doorway and spotted us. ‘Now, Eddie, you’re here to take care of Ros, not charm her’ she said. We pulled away from each other as if we were burning hot. Trudy rolled her eyes and passed our doorway again. ‘That was…’ I started to say. ‘Um… good… work...’ said Eddie. ‘Thanks… umm… you too…’ I said. ‘Well… I’ll be… in my room if you need me’ Eddie said, walking off. I smiled at him as he walked away. I turned to my bed and flopped down on there, grabbing my diary. I grinned as I began to write. The title was ‘My First Kiss’. Category:Blog posts